Beautiful Mistakes
by MadisenJaylene
Summary: Leah is sent to go live with her cousin after acting out because of her brothers death...what will happen when she suddenly meets Harry Styles of One Direction?


Leah's POV

"Leah, I don't want you to go" "I know Maddy, but who knows, maybe this will be good for me. These past few months have been hard but maybe this is what I need, a break. Besides, it's only for 2 months!" Only 2 months, I could do this right? It wouldn't be so hard but do my parents really need to send me to live with my cousins who live over 6 hours away? I guess it is my fault, I shouldn't have acted out after my brother's death, but my parents just acted like they didn't care. They just forgot about him. "I know, but do you know how long 2 months is for me? You'll be home in time for the winter formal right?" "If all goes good, and I show that I've changed my ways then yea I'll be back in time!" " Leah! It's time to go!" "Coming mom! Well bye Maddy, I'll call you when I get there, and we'll Skype once I get settled" I hugged my best friend goodbye and made my way to the car where my mom and dad were waiting for this grueling 6 hour car ride ahead. "Now Leah, I don't want to hear about you going out and getting drunk or partying from your cousin okay? We're sending you there because we're worried about you and don't want you getting taken away from us like your brother" ugh. Does she always need to bring him up? Yea he made some stupid choices, choices that got him killed, that doesn't mean I will. I've learnt from the suffering I had to do when he died, I couldn't put anyone through what I had to go through…especially Maddy.

*6 Months ago*

"Hey Leys!" I heard the familiar voice of my brother come into my bedroom while I was working on homework "You're never going to give up that nickname are you?" I said laughing, that's something he has always called me. When I was first born he couldn't pronounce Leah so he just called me Leys, and It just kind of stuck. "Nope probably not" He said ruffling my hair. "What cha working on?" " Math" I sighed, I was never the best at math "Need some help?" "Yes please!" Nathan was always great at math, it just clicked for him. He finished helping me with my math and we decided since we were home alone tonight we would just have a brother and sister movie night. Me and Nathan weren't like regular brothers and sisters, we have always gotten along…Sure there were those odd fights but most of the time we were like best friends. I just wished my parents looked at him the same way, they were never proud of him, and all they did was complain about how he wasn't good enough, so he started acting out, joined a gang and has been put in jail once for fighting but being 17 years old they couldn't make him stay for too long. In the middle of the movie we heard some guys talking and shouting outside by the front yard, Nathan and I went and looked out the front window and saw a group of about 5 guys standing in our front yard, yelling at Nathan…to come out…and fight. "What the hell is going on Nathan? You can't go out there! Call the cops and get them to make them go away!" "Leah stay here, and lock the door when I go outside okay? Promise me you won't call the cops, if mom and dad find out I'll be grounded for life...and please Leah, stay inside!" " Nathan you can't go out there! You'll get killed!" "Leah I have to...they've challenged me, I have to accept, but if something happens, remember I love you" He kissed the top of my forehead as tears started forming, I wasn't going to lie, I was terrified, there were 5 of them…and one of my brother . "Nathan please, please don't go out there!" I pleaded as he walked out the door. I ran to the window with a phone praying something wouldn't happen, I saw one guy throw a punch at my brother but he blocked it, I saw another guy coming up behind Nathan but Nathan was too busy trying to fight off the other guys too notice. Before I knew it I was outside, the guy behind Nathan heard me and turned to face me "Well well, look what we have here, Pretty little thing isn't she?" "Leah get inside!" My brother screamed at me, but he wasn't paying attention and before he even had time to react the guy in front of him pulled out a gun and shot him. " NATHAN!" I screamed and ran for him. "Dude what the fuck! You weren't supposed to kill him! Just scare him!" "Shit run!" "Someone call 911! Please! Help me!" I dove to the ground beside my bleeding brother " Please Nathan" I choked out between sobs " Stay here with me, please stay here" I tore off my sweater and put as much pressure as I could on the bullet wound in his chest. Some of my neighbors by now were outside with me calling 911, but all I could care about was my brother. " Leys-" he gargled out " I love you so much never forg-" His words were cut out by one last choke of a breath and I completely collapsed on the ground beside him sobbing, he couldn't leave me he just couldn't! That was the last thing I remember before blacking out.

*End of Flashback*

Okay! so how do you guys like the first chapter? I know it seemed a little slow but I promise it will get better! Please give me all the feedback possible! :) thanks for reading lovelies it means alot. xoxo


End file.
